Comparison
by KaitoTheGreat
Summary: The three boys are similar in some way or another... but they are totally different when they had to deal with other problems that doesn't involve thieving, some criminal organisation or murder. Shinichi/Ran Heiji/Kazuha Kaito/Aoko


Comparison

The three boys are similar in some way or another... but they are totally different when they had to deal with other problems that doesn't involve thieving, some criminal organisation or murder. Shinichi/Ran Heiji/Kazuha Kaito/Aoko

* * *

Problem 1: They always know how to deal with their love interest rival... somehow...

_In a small, quiet coffee shop house along Beika streets._

Shinichi finally found and entered cafe that Ran mentioned in her phone when he was eavesdropping her conversation with someone outside school. He decided to follow her but lost his way due to a traffic but he managed to find his way after looking for about fifteen minutes.

He glanced around before noting Ran and a man sitting at the corner and chatting happily together. He scoffed, put both of his hands in his pocket and stormed over.

"Yo Ran."

"Shinichi?!"

"Hey Kudo-kun, what brings you here?" Satoshi, their schoolmate from class 1A gave a dry smile.

"Nothing, really." Shinichi gave a equally dry smile back and took a seat beside Ran without an invitation as she blinked before nudging her childhood friend in the ribs.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed into his ears.

He ignored her, and proceeded to order a cup of coffee and even a cake before settling himself down.

Ran urged Satoshi to continue with where he left off before Shinichi previously interrupted their conversation.

But whenever Satoshi was speaking halfway or made a joke , Shinichi would often cut in, adding some sarcastic comments that would stop the entire conversation.

It was the third time for just the past half an hour that the table fell into a deep silence for five minutes. Ran sighed and turned to the man sitting arrogantly beside her.

"Shinichi..."

"Yeah?"

She slowly stepped on his foot and rubbed it further down with her entire weight. The HighSchool detective smiled with a huge amount of force used as he straightened his posture and started sipping his coffee in the calmest manner he could muster. Ran shifted her position and coughed, lifting her feet away from his as she smiled sweetly back at Satoshi.

"So as you were saying..." Ran paused. To be honest, she had forgotten what Satoshi was even talking about in the first place.

"Well actually... Sorry Ran-san." Satoshi started packing his belongings as Shinichi smirked and started picking the dirt under his nails contently. He obviously won the battle. "I have something on in a while so I'll take my leave first."

Ran was about to call him back, but decided it was better off this way.

The man left, leaving Shinichi and Ran alone.

.o.

_In a famous okonomiyaki stand..._

It had been bugging him for the entire day and it was driving him crazy to the extent that he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't exactly know what was bothering him but he remembered after hearing Kazuha mentioning that she was going to have lunch with a new_ guy_ neighbor and thus not able to join him for lunch, that bugging feeling started.

Plain ridiculous. How could she betray him. She's his follower!

When he saw her sitting right at the counter with another man, laughing and eating _his_ favorite food, no, _Kazuha and his _favorite food. His head was about to explode.

He hunched his back and walked towards them. "Kazuha! We're leaving."

She glanced back in surprise and shrugged Heiji's grip off from her shoulder as she started incredulously at him. "What the hell are ya doing here?"

"I'm here to take you away."

She blushed a little, remembering hearing these lines only in fairytale stories when the knight saves the princess but her thoughts shattered as she frowned. "Take me away to where? I'm having lunch with Koshiba-kun!"

"No you are not."

"Hattori-san, is there something wrong? Why is there the need to take Kazuha away in the middle of her meal?"

"Because she's my follower so what do you think ya doing with my follower?" He snapped

"Heiji!" Kazuha cried out in embarrassment. Everyone in the food stand were staring at the three of them. Even the cook stopped to watch.

"Excuse me Hattori-kun... but Kazuha-san is your follower?"

"Hell yeah. Do ya want me to speak in French or something."

"There's no need, I understand you clearly."

"Damn hell Heiji! I'm not ya follower!" Kazuha spat.

"And so... apparently Kazuha doesn't want to be your follower so would you please leave _us_ alone?"

Heiji turned and glared back at Kazuha, ignoring Koshiba. "Damn hell you are my follower. Your father is my father's follower so same goes for us!"

Kazuha sucked in a huge breathe, trying to calm herself down. "Would you stop bringing that up? And can't you see I'm in the middle of-"

"No I can't see and I don't wanna see!"

"Hattori-kun why are you acting like-

Before Koshiba could finish, Heiji grabbed Kazuha's wrist and successfully lifted her up from her seat, taking her away.

"Kyaaa! What the hell are ya doing Heiji!" She tried to pull Heiji's hand away from her wrist but to no avail as she continued to yell while being dragged out, the sound of her voice slowly faded from the food stand.

Both Kazuha and Heiji left, leaving the man alone.

.o.

_In a family restaurant just opposite the streets of Ekoda Highschool._

"So that's the man." Kaito carefully lowered a magazine to his nose level as he watched Aoko and a guy from another school laughing about something funny. Apparently Aoko met him during a Kid's heist and they both shared the same sane idea other than the rest of the mad crowd: Kid should be captured. Ever since then, they started hanging out and Kaito wasn't really pleased with that idea.

When the man took his leave for a while and proceeded to the restroom behind the restaurant, Kaito followed him outside as well.

Just as the man was about to enter the males restroom, Kaito grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

He stepped back in shock as Kaito stared at him.

"Wh-Who are you?" He stuttered.

"How could you not know me? I'm Aoko's father, the girl you are having lunch with right now."

"Oh! Inspector Nakamori!" The man laughed hesitantly as he stood up straight and put out his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you for a moment since you sort of scared me. Nice to meet you, I'm Takeshi."

Kaito, in Nakamori's face-mask and outfit that he prepared beforehand, ignored the attempted handshake and glared. "Just what are you trying to do with my daughter?"

He raised both of his hands and waved frantically. "We're just friends! Nothing else, sir."

"My daughter..." Nakamori stepped forward while Takeshi stepped back. "... isn't like any other girls you met."

"Yeah you are right sir. Actually, she's beautiful, funny, kind and-".

"How much do you know about her?"

"...eh?"

"What I'm trying to say is..." Nakamori gave a solemn stare. "She is... not an angel like you think..." His dragged his voice in a low, slow and terrifying motion as Takeshi gulped.

The man didn't came back, leaving Aoko to wait for another half an hour before she left on her own

* * *

There, hope you guys like it :) This is somehow like a multi one-shots here and there so...yeah  
I'll continue this soon, sorry if it's OOC :/


End file.
